monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Aegis Krome
Aegis Krome is a Fright-Mare. She was created when a Night-Mare crashed into a dream of Andoird, Lilith Wires. She is London's entry for October Fright-Mare Dreamland. Biography Personality Aegis is an original and insightful Fright-Mare. She is very knowledgeable, and smart. She dedicates most of her time learning about various subjects. Even thought most things make sense to her, she doesn't explain anything to anyone else. (at least in a way they can understand) She logic can be viewed as 'very unconventional', because she changed her programming herself, so something that she can only really understand. She is also independent, and socially rebellious. The best word to describe her is 'calculated'. Aegis is very in touch with her own technology and programming. She learned about technology through watching mechanical beings process dreams. Aegis has been known to study herself and how she is programmed. This has led to her high knowledge of mechanical things. Appearance Aegis has Red eyes, like her patron monster, Lilith. They appearance is very similar, with the same skin tone, and some similar mecha parts. She has bright red tinted hair. She had previously long hair, yet she shortened it substantially, so she could upgrade her wings to be bigger. She has edited many parts of her android body. (like her wings) She has green glowing pieces on various places of her body, which accentuate her energy source. History Aegis was created because of Lilith's dream. She was transformed into the (mostly) mecha creature she is now. Doesn't remember much from before her transformation, mostly because she purposely programmed most of those memories out of her mind. She does this often, but always saves the information in a 'cloud' that she programmed and created herself. She was a small and weak Nightmare before transforming into her 'new' self. She was bullied a lot and didn't have many friends at all. But she didn't let this stop her after her transformation. She altered many parts of her body (like her wings, which she made bigger) she created code to make her a tough and respected rival in any type of race. She spent her time being shunned, and even now she still doesn't have many friends. She even created various 'pets/minions' to be her companions. Currently, she is trying to reach the bounds of the real world, through technology. Thought she can't physically get out of the Dream Pastures, she tried to communicate with her 'dreamers' during their dreams. Dream Creation Aegis can imput dreams into android and robotic creatures. Even if a being has slight mechanical engineering in their being, Aegis can control it's dreams. She loves challenges, and loves challenging her subjects computer compacity for problem solving. This means that she tries to make her dreams as challenging as possible, and to watch for new and interesting ways that androids 'brains' (computers) compute the extra information. She has used this to further her knowledge in coding and programming. Relationships ''Deianeira Gorgo: :: :Aegis does have a personality, but it is very cold. She doesn't feel emotions, as she ripped that programming out of her code. She doesn't pick up on how she influences other FreightMares, as she typically doesn't hang around with them. Though unlike most Freight Mares, who are afraid of Aegis, Decianeria has an interest in Aegis and her lack of emotions and relations. Aegis is aware of Decianeria, but really doesn't care, the freighmare is always on her radar, but she isn't phased by it. Atomica Cobalt:'' :: : Allmymares.png|Aegis alongside Blade Poisoncharger and Calypso Draigon (Poison's Frightmare Promotional Art) Trivia * Aegis is the name of the shield, in Greek mythology that both Zeus and Athena bore into battles. *Krome, her last name, resembles Chrome, of which she is made of. * She was created for the first Fright Mare Dreamland contest (October 2018). *She was partially based off of the appearance of Lilith Wires. * Her final art was released on September 29, 2018, though her a silhouette has been teased several days prior. Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fright-Mare Category:Hybrid Category:Android Category:Dream Pastures Category:FMDSeptember18